Skittles and M&M's
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Mimi and Matt. Skittles and M&Ms. The same on the outside. Different on the inside. When will people see that they're not compatible? When they start to believe it themselves.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, skittles, M&M's, or any of the songs.  
  
Okay, don't even ASK me where I got the idea for this story....  
  


Skittlesand M&M's  


  
"Mimi, you're here!" TK Takeshi and Hikari Kamiya shouted as they ran towards their 'big sister' at top speed. Mimi Tachikawa dropped her bags and gave them great big hugs, surprisingly able to hug both thirteen year olds at the same time. Sora Takenouchi and her boyfriend Taichi Kamiya also ran up to her hugs. Joe Kido and Koushiro Izzumi followed them. Eventually, they all settled down enough to talk. It was here that Mimi noticed something. "Where's Matt?" Kari smiled evilly. "He's on a date." Mimi's face fell then rose into a smirk. TK nudged her lightly. "Not really. He had a concert with his band at the Odiba Park. He told me to give you a hug for him and other stuff." Mimi suddenly got a determined look in her eye. "Joe, would you please take my bags to Sora's house. I have to go somewhere." Joe nodded. Mimi picked up her purse, and, with a confident smile on her face, she ran off...in the wrong direction. They all sweatdropped. "Somethings never change..."  
  
"Oh my god! That was like the most totally awesome concert you guys like ever had!" The blond smiled. "Yeah well..." "Yamato Matt Ishida!" He turned around to come face to face with Mimi. "Um...hi...." Mimi glared at him momentarily before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. He gulped. "Oh Matt! You changed a lot! Look at your hair, and your clothes! What happened to your style?! You used to be so cute!" "Uh...." Matt came from around the curtain. "Did somebody call me?" He asked. Mimi looked over, her arms still around the blond guy, looked back, looked at Matt again, then pushed him away and ran towards Matt. She then gave him a big hug. Matt smiled lightly. "Hey Mimi. Long time no see." Then Mimi violently pushed him away, or at least she tried to. "Matt! How come you didn't come to meet me at the airport?!" Matt sighed. "I had a concert. I was just coming to meet you guys over there." Mimi frowned. "Couldn't you have just blow off this concert?" Matt shook his head. Mimi snuffed her head. "Well fine then, if your concert is more important than me then just go along with it." Matt sweatdropped. "Mimi, don't be like that." Mimi turned her head away from him and snuffed again. Matt sighed then smirked. "Did you come by taxi?" Mimi never turned around but nodded. "Then how are you going to get to Sora's apartment?" Mimi thought about it before turning around and smiling innocently. "Um, could you give me a lift?" Matt thought about it. "No." "MATT!!" "Just kidding..."  
  
"So, aren't you going to talk to me?" Mimi snuffed once more as she climbed into Matt's forest green convertable and put her nose up. Matt started the car and drove out of the driveway, just managing to avoid all the girls.   
  
"So Mimi, what have you been doing since you left Japan?" Mimi sighed and yawned like talking to him was a task. "Oh not much. Shopping, dating, the usual." Matt sighed. "Mimi, why do you have to be so childish?" Mimi turned her head towards him with shocked eyes. "I am not childish!" He rolled his eyes. "Oh and I suppose pouting like that is mature." "Shut up Matt. At least I'm not a control freak." Matt quickly snapped his attention towards her before turning back to the road. "I'm not a control freak. I'm just a little protective of people I care for!" Mimi smirked. "Now who's being childish?" Matt dismissed her as he pulled up to Sora's apartment. "We're here." he said in a low tone. Mimi turned her nose up again and climbed out of the car. "Bye." She said simply. "Bye." She quickly shut the door and walked out. Before she could even get to the doorstep, Matt was already driving down the street. Mimi stared after him until he turned the corner, before she let a tear fall out of her eye. "I'm sorry...."   
  
Monday morning....  
  
Mimi, Sora, and Tai walked down the halls of Odiba Highschool before first period. Already, Mimi was attracting quite a few glances from the male population. As they walked, Mimi bumped into someone. "Oh, hey Matt." Tai said. Matt looked at Mimi, Mimi looked at Matt, then they both hmphed and kept walking. "I'll see you in music Tai." Then he rounded the corner. Sora and Tai exchanged worried glances. But before they could ask Mimi what was going on between them, the five-minute bell rang. "I'll see you Sora." Tai said as he walked off towards Calculus. "Come on, Mimi. We have to get to Biology." Mimi nodded her head like nothing had happened and walked with Sora to first period.  
  
Finally, first period was over, and Mimi had Home Economics next. Saying bye to Sora, she rushed past the gym and into the room. By the time she got there, all the seats were taken except the seat by...*Matt.* Matt looked up and frowned. *Mimi.* Mimi quickly took her seat next to him and turned her nose up. Matt simply crossed his arms and looked away. Izzy looked at them from across the room. He knew that they didn't notice him at all. Something was definately wrong here... Mrs. Yamatoko walked in the class, smiling as she sat down at the top counter. "Okay, today class, we will be taking our cooking finals. Mimi, you don't have to participate if you don't want to..." Mimi shook her head. "No chance, Mrs. Yamatoko. It would be totally stellar to do this final today." Everyone gave her a blank look. "Um, can I do it for extra credit?" she asked. Mrs. Yamatoko smiled and nodded her head. Mimi smiled perkily before putting on her apron like the rest of the class.   
  
"Matt, you can share a station with Mimi, being that you're the best cook in the class." Matt nodded his head but also rolled his eyes. He went towards the cabinet and pulled out some flour and some other ingredients. Soon, he was mixing the batter for cake. Mimi, on the other hand, was busy pressing some dough with her hand. Soon after, they both put their food in the oven. Aobut fifteen minutes later, they both pulled out their dishes and dressed them. Matt finished with a two layer chocolate cake with white frosting and chocolate chips on the top. Mrs. Yamatoko walked up and tasted it. "Hmmm, another master piece Matt. What do you call this?" Matt smiled coolly. "It's my newspaper cake, my brother's favorite." Mimi finally finished with her dish. It was a dark brown pie with pecans on the top arranged like a heart. Mrs. Yamatoko tried it also and smiled sweetly. "Mmmmm, Mimi. This is wonderful! What is this dish?" "Sweetheart's Pecan Pie. I learned to cook it from my friend in Mississippi." "Well, you both deserve an A on the final. These dishes are the best I've ever tasted!" Mimi looked over and Matt and quickly stuck her tounge out with a smile. Matt glared at her before flicking some flour in her hair. Mimi frowned and turned away. Just then, the bell rang and all the teenagers exited the class.  
  
"Konichiwa students. As you know, we have a new student that just moved back from America. Mimi, you say you have musical background. Why don't you come up here and sing for us?" The class cheered her on. Mimi blushed and stood up in the front of the class. "What should I sing?" Someone shouted out Dear Diary by Britney Spears. Mr. Kannon clapped his hands. "That's perfect. Yamato, please come up and play the melody." Mimi and Matt rolled their eyes at the same time. *This is so cliche...* Matt started the music using someone's music book and Mimi sang the song without flaw. Matt did an equally good job. The whole class applauded. "Bravo Mimi, Yamato. You two make an excellent pair." Both Mimi and Matt turned their heads away from eachother and sat down at their seats on different sides of the room. Tai watched with wary eyes. Most of the people were telling them what a god job they did. Finally, the bell rang releasing them all to lunch.   
  
"Yo Matt!" Matt turned around to come face with Rick. "Oh, hey Rick." Matt said, slapping hands with him. "Ya know, that Tachikawa girl is pretty hot. I'll bet you're going to ask her out huh?" Matt gapped. "That's a laugh. I wouldn't think of asking her out."  
  
At the same time....  
  
"Hey Mimi, wait up!" Mimi turned around to see her old friend Gabby running to catch up with her. "Hey Gabby!" She smiled. "Mimi, you should ask Matt out. You two make such a cute couple!" Mimi snuffed. "I don't want anything to do with Matt Ishida. He's a jerk."  
  
"She's a witch, I swear." Matt said. Rick shook his head. "She can't be all that bad. Don't her looks make up for some of that?" Matt turned around to face Rick.   
  
"Mimi, you have so much in common with him! You're both great cooks, you're both great musicians. You're pretty, Matt's hot. You guys are like the perfect couple." Mimi sighed and sat down turned the corner towards the caffiteria. "Matt and I are like skittles and m&m's." She said. "They both may lseem the same..."  
  
"But they're completely different."  
  
"M&M's, like Matt, may be a pleasure to look at and have a good taste at first, after a while, the sweet candy leaves a bitter aftertaste."  
  
"Mimi is like a skittle. Unique and goes to the beat of her own drum, and maybe eye candy, but she isn't exactly all she's cracked up to be. All in all, you never taste the rainbow." (Get it out of you're heads gutter people....)  
  
Both Rick and Gabby were totally confused.   
  
"So does this mean you're going to ask?" Mimi and Matt both stormed away. As they did so, they bumped into eachother. "Watch we're you're going Matt." "Oh, I guess this means we're on speaking terms again." Mimi growled and pushed him firmly out of the way. Matt didn't budge. He walked in front of her towards the caffiteria.  
  
"Hey Matt! Mimi! Sit over here!" Tai called, earning a few stares, as usual... He was sitting next to Sora on the edge. Mimi came and sat between her and Kari. Matt took his usual spot across from Tai and next to TK. Izzy sat next to him across from Mimi, and Joe sat across from Kari. Tai took a large bite of his bread roll. "So, what's up with you two?" he asked. Mimi glared at Matt, Matt glared at Mimi, then they both hmphed and turned away. "Okay..." Mimi looked down at her plate. Some sort of liquid, a roll, and some messed up chicken. Mimi spooned the liquid with her spork. "What...is this?" Sora sipped her punch. "Soup." Tai shook his head and took Sora's roll. "Nope, it's gravy for the chicken." He said, taking another large bite out of it. "I always thought it was milk or something." Kari said, tossing TK her cookie. The lunch lady walked by and looked over their shoulders. "You're all wrong. Those are Odiba highschool's famous mashed potatoes." Then she walked on. Everyone took one look at it, paused, then pushed it away. "I'm done." "I'm full." "Me too." "Me three." "Couldn't eat another bite." "I never could eat on an empty stomach." "I'm allergic to mashed potatoes..." "I never eat my mashed potatoes mashed." Matt pushed his away too hard and sent some of it flying into Mimi's hair. Mimi looked at him and glared. Then she tossed the chicken at him. Matt ducked and it hit someone behind him. This started a huge foodfight.   
  
Matt ducked under the table as a cup of jello wizzed over his head. Mimi also ducked under. They glared. "Well, I guess if we're going to get out of here, we might as well call a truce." Matt said. "Fine, but as soon as the bell rings it's over." "Deal." They shook hands before crawling out of the caffiteria.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Matt said, stopping at the door to Chemistry. Mimi stopped also and leaned aganist the wall. Matt also leaned there. "How much more time before the truce ends?" Mimi asked. Matt checked his watch. "Three minutes." Mimi nodded her head. "Hey Matt, since this is going to be our last few minutes of truce, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What would you do right now if we weren't on truce? Be honest." "I'd pull your bra strap and call you a witch. But since we're not, I guess I would do this." He quickly turned around and kissed her, catching Mimi totally off guard. But she soon recovered and started kissing back. Just then the bell rang. Matt parted, but his face was still really close and his eyes were only half open. Mimi was the same way. "Truce, over." He said in a low husky voice. Then he pulled her bra strap. Mimi squealed and slapped him across the face. "Witch!" "Jerk!"  
  
Mrs. Kamikaze carefully poured a small amount of sulpahte into a glass container. The rest of the class was doing the same. "Matt, pour the green into the red." Mimi said. "Excuse my asking but won't that make the red malfun-" Mimi glared at him. "I know what I'm doing." Matt sighed and adjusted his goggles before taking a step back and slowly pouring in the liquid. As soon as the first drop hit the red, it exploded.   
  
Mimi opened one eye. Matt was standing in front of her, protecting her. His goggles were cracked slightly and his hair was a little smoky. He coughed. "Yeah, you really know what you're doing, don't you Mimi?" Mimi smacked his arm, causing him to wince. "Just shut up, Jerk." "Witch."   
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Ditz!"  
  
"Good for nothing gonna end up working at Seven-eleven spaz-out!"  
  
Matt stopped. "What the heck is Seven-Eleven?" Mimi shrugged. "It's an american thing." "oh." Mrs. Kamikaze stepped into their little arguement. "Now, now. Let's just settle down. I'll clean up this mess. You two get cleaned up yourselves and for goodess sake stop flirting!" The whole class burst out with laughter. Matt and Mimi blushed, then glared at eachother, then stormed out of the room. Just then, the last bell of the day rang and everyone moved to leave classroom. "Don't forget! This Friday is the dance! Mr. Kannon is looking for talented musicains!" Both Matt and Mimi got a spark in their heads. *I could do that...*  
  
"Mr. Kannon, are you in here?" Mimi asked into the room. "Right here Mimi." He said. Mimi walked over and smiled. "Mr. Kannon, I'm interested in trying out for the dance music." Mr. Kannon nodded his head excitedly. "Oh yes! I would love to have you as a musicain at the dance! Just think, two great performers!" Mimi frowned. "Well, who's the other performer?" Just then, Matt walked into the room with his music. "I got my music Mr. Kannon." His eyes locked with Mimi's. She glared, he glared, then they both turned away. Mr. Kannon was too excited to notice. "Yamato, this will be your partner in the concert." Matt dropped his music. "Me play with....Mimi?!" He asked. "Me play with...Matt?!" They both jumped up towards him. "No way!" "So you two know eachother! How nice! You really should start practicing for the dance. This friday, you know. Oh, this is just splendid. I'm going to tell the staff right away." Then before Matt or Mimi could say anything, Mr. Kannon skipped right out the door. Matt sighed. "So, where are we going to practice?" He asked. Mimi crossed her arms and shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine with me." Matt smirked. "Meet me at the park at about eight o' clock. That is, if you know how to get there." Mimi shot him a look over her shoulder. "Fine." Matt nodded, picked up his music, and left. Mimi walked out after him.  
  
eihgto' clock...  
  
Mimi pulled her fluffy pink coat closer around her shoulders as she walked into Odiba park. As she walked in, she could hear someone singing a song, a very pretty song, as a matter of fact. Curious, and deciding that Matt could wait, she walked towards it.  
  
I never wanna say goodbye  
Cuz I never wanna see you cry  
I swore you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
I never wanna treat you bad  
Cuz I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share you're joy and your pain, and I swear it all over again.  
All over again...  
  
And I swear it all over again.  
  
Mimi gasped as she saw who it was. Matt was equally surprised. "Um, hi Mimi." Mimi waved lightly as she sat down in the darkness of the park. "I never knew you sang so well, Matt." She said, shyly. Matt blushed. "Yeah, well..." Mimi smiled brightly and handed him a few pages of sheet music. Matt flipped through them. "Mandy Moore, Jessica Simpson, M2M, who the heck are these people?" Mimi laughed. "They're singers you dork!" "Dork.....?" "It's an American thing." "Oh." Matt stood up and put his guitar away. "Come on, I have some more music at my apartment." Mimi nodded and grabbed her purse and followed Matt to his car.  
  
TK and Kari were watching TV on the couch when Matt and Mimi came in. They waved without looking away from the movie that was playing (The Power of One) and never taking their hands out of the popcorn bowl. Matt and Mimi also waved and went straight into Matt's room and closed the door. Kari laughed as Slowking made some comment about not having any pants then stopped laughing. TK also stopped laughing. They quickly exchanged glances before rushing up to Matt's door and pressing their ears to it. They could only hear parts of what they were saying...  
  
Mimi looked through all of Matt's music as he tuned his electric guitar. She scrolled around until she came upon something that caught her eye. "Matt, I love Vertical Horizon and the Goo Goo Dolls! I didn't know you like them!" Matt looked up and nodded. Mimi also found Six Pence None the Richer. "Hey Matt, how about this one? You know, Kiss me." She tossed it to him. "This is something that Kari gave me that I never played before. I guess we could try it."  
  
"Matt, I love.....you. Matt.....kiss me...." "I guess..." TK and Kari covered their mouths as they ran off towards the living room. "Did you hear that, TK?" TK was watching the movie again. "Shhh, Lugia is about to come on..." Kari whacked him upside the head. "TK!" "Ow! Sorry...yeah..." They paused for a moment. Then, they both shrugged and turned around to watch Lugia battle with Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos.   
  
Matt played the opening chords to the music. Mimi cleared her throat in a cute little delicate way before starting to sing.  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley   
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.   
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.   
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.   
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.   
Lift your open hand.   
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,   
silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me.   
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house.   
Swing me upon its hanging tire.   
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.   
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.   
Lift your open hand.   
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,   
silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me.   
  
Matt finished playing and Mimi stopped singing. They both looked at eachother and slapped hands. "I think this could be the start of a great concert...."   
  
AttheDance....  
  
So far, Matt and Mimi showed no sign of improving the whole week, and Sora and Tai were still confused onto why they acted that way. Kari, Davis, TK, Yolei, and Micheal were all standing in their own little corner. (BTW, Davis is Daisuke, Yolei is Miyoko, and Micheal is Wallace.) "So Kari, do you want to-" "TK, will you dance with me?" Kari asked quickly. "Sure." TK led her to the dance floor. Davis growled as he watched them go. Izzy asked Yolei if she wanted to dance, and, since she had a huge crush on him, she excepted. Joe was sitting at the table when a girl with long blonde hair asked him to dance. And Micheal ended up dancing with one of the most popular girls in school, Rei (no, not Rei from sailor moon...) Davis plopped down in the chair next to Tai. "So Tai, what's up?" he asked. Tai wasn't paying attention. "Sorry Davis, but can this wait?" Davis sighed and nodded his head. Tai got up and asked Sora to dance. She smiled and they went to the dance floor. Davis sulked and watched.   
  
Matt started one of his favorite songs, Baby's Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls. He sang while Mimi sang back up. They were doing great. Mr. Kannon hadn't stopped congradulating them and Matt's band since the dance started a two hours ago. Speaking of which, it was time to play the last slow song of the night. Matt looked over at Mimi. "Last slow song, everyone." Mimi nodded and started to sing with Matt.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
  
Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and pulled herself really close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Yolei blushed furiously when Izzy didn't go and sit down. As a matter of fact, he pulled her into a slow dance. Her heart was jumping around in circles.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
Davis walked up to TK and Kari, who were shyly starting to slow dance. He quickly cleared his throat. "May I-" "No." They both said at the same time. Then, Davis felt a light tap on his shoulder. A girl with bright red hair and sparkling green eyes smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Kara, would you like to dance?" She looked somewhat familair. Davis shrugged and they started to dance.  
  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Micheal and Rei were also dancing. Joe was having the same luck with the girl, named Mina (okay, this IS from Sailor Moon. Betcha never considered this option, huh? They have so much in common! Clumsy, can't cook, shy, need I go on? And they're soooo cute together!)  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Kari leaned on TK's shoulder and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. TK put his hands on her back and pulled her closer. All the while, Davis was watching them, his eyes turning red with jealousy. Kara sweatdropped.   
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
As Matt went into instrumental mode, he noticed that Mimi was sending him quick glances. They still hadn't resolved their little problem yet. They were only on truce when they were alone. But something was telling Matt that when this song was over, nothing would ever be the same between them.   
  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
And Nothing ever was....  
  
AftertheDance....  
  
Mimi sat outside in the school quad. The dance had ended about an hour ago, but she didn't want to go home, so she decided to stay at school for a while. She was also eatting a bag of skittles. It was really quiet, and as she sat there, she could have sworn she heard someone singing. Now she was almost positive. Then, she heard the song change. It was a guitar, with someone singing. She picked up her candy and went towards the sound.  
  
To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?  
  
To really love a woman  
Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that you'll always be together  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?  
  
You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman...  
  
Matt stopped singing when he felt someone come over and lean on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Mimi, her eyes closed, sitting in the lounging postions propped up on his shoulder. He sighed. She was wearing a light pink dress that went to her lower knees, and her pink hair glittered with little stars. Matt himself wore a plain dark green dress shirt, with charcoal gray cargo pants. His hair was parted in the middle with a piece flung out to the side. Mimi sighed and opened her eyes. "I love that song..." Matt shrugged. "I guess it's okay..." Mimi grabbed her skittles offered them to him. "Want some?" Matt took one look at the skittles and shook his head. Mimi gave him a look. "Aw come on, they're yummy..." "Nah, M&M's are more my thing..." Mimi put her hands on her hips. "Am I going to have to make you open your mouth or are you going to come quietly?" Matt shook his head and pressed him mouth closed. "Suit yourself." Then she leaned over and kissed him. Gracefully drapping her arm around his neck and the other hand on his cheek, she pressed in for further impact. *Wow, Mimi must have been practicing...* Matt thought. He remembered that once, before she left for America, Mimi had kissed him when he brought her some flowers. It was really quick, but memomorable.   
  
By the time Mimi pulled away, Matt's mouth was hanging wide open. She reached into her bag and placed a skittle in his mouth, then popped his mouth shut. Matt almost swallowed it whole. He slowly chewed and smiled. "Hey, these are pretty good." Mimi smiled. "She I told you." Then she leaned on his shoulder once more. Matt put his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. And never in his whole life did he think he could love a skittle so much.  
  
Epilouge...  
  
Monday Morning....  
  
Mimi walked down the halls of Odiba Highschool with her friends Gabby and Sora. As she walked, she bumped into Matt. "Hey Matt, watch we're you're going." She said. Matt shrugged and held his ground. "What's the password?" "Mimi, you guys STILL haven't resolved this fight-" Mimi held her hand up. "If you won't move, I'll be forced to make you." Matt laughed. "How do you plan on doing that?" Sora smacked her forehead. "I can't watch..." Mimi lifted up on her tip toes and gave him a little kiss in the corner of his mouth. Then she whispered "Now." Matt nodded and moved to the side. Mimi gave him a big hug. "Thanks Matty-chan." "Matt." "Don't be so silly Matty-chan." Matt sighed. Sora and Gabby gapped. "Did they just..." "But they were..." "And now they're..."   
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Izzy were standing in the hallway, doing the same thing. "But they were just...." "I could have sworn that...." Tai shook his head. "Never mind." Then he walked off towards first period History.   
  
TheEnd   
  
Okay, the ending was really bad. I was hoping this would comeout funnier, but....oh well! See Thena, I can do a story without spoiling the moment! Wait...never mind. The first song was Swear it Again by Westlife, I think. Kiss Me was from Six Pence None the Richer. Everything I Do was by Bryan Adams, but I have to look this stuff up cuz I forgot. And I don't remember who sings 'To Really Love a Woman' so please don't sue me. If you know, tell me! Anyway, comments? Flames? Krispy Kream Dounuts? (Mmmmmm...) Send um' all to me at Ohjt@msn.com, or just review this story! Thanks a bunch! See-ya!  



End file.
